mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Striking Start (Ep 1 of Stricking Secrets)
This is an episode of ConnaBuilder's Fanfiction, Stricking Secrets. Feel free to leave a message on the talk page of every episode. ---- (A large amount of sims are in a pitch black room) Conna: Agh, where am I? Aidan: I wish I knew Unknown: Welcome sims, to your doom! Violet: Okay, how many of you saw that comming? Oliver: Did that sound like you could hear it in your head? Erip Mav: Its called tellapathics Unknown: Now its time for one of my assistaints to tell you your first challange Unknown 3: Yuki says that everyone must get into a group of four Unknown: Yuki, you arn't ment to tell them your name Yuki: Opps, Yuki sorry. Now Yuki says that you get into a group of four! Everyone except Unknown, Unknown 1 and Yuki: (Move around the room) (A light comes in the room, and everyone sees who they are with) Unknown 2: Okay everyone, make some team names Kurai: Team names? Unknown 2: Yes, you are now in teams and must make team names N.O.R.I.: LOTS OF PEOPLE LIKE THE NAME, THE ADVENGERS. I THINK THAT SHOULD BE OUR TEAM NAME. Goohie: You know, the other day, I was DJing a song called The Advengers! Brandi: No, we need a name that shows power. We could call ourselfs: Team Invincible? Kurai: I think Team Unstoppable Goohie: I'm in Brandi: Sounds cool to me N.O.R.I.: I WANT TO BE COOL, SO I AGREE Morcubus: Our team name is Morcuteam! Mwhahahaha! Josh: No we need a team name that at least three of us agree on Morcubus: And everyone agrees on Morcuteam! Josh: All who agrees on Morcuteam, rase your hand Morcubus: (Rases hand) Josh: Okay, now team name Skip: I think Team Wiver Spiller: Cool, sounds like Weaver Morcubus: and Wither Josh: Okay sure Zipper: So now we need a team name Makoto: I like The Advengers Zipper: Were not calling our team The Advengers Oliver: Maybe, team animals Erip Mav: Have you thought about the best team name yet or do I need to point it out to you? Oliver: What is the best team name then? Erip Mav: Team Victory Zipper: (After a long silence) That does sound pretty cool Makoto: I agree Oliver: I don't like it but okay Vic: Okay we need a team name Candy: Well I don't want it to be named after me. I'm already a world famous DJ! Brendan: Umm, Team Starship Jenny: What is one thing we all love? Candy, Brendan and Vic: (Stand thinking) Jenny: We are all geeks! Lets call ourselfs Team Geek Candy, Brendan and Vic: Cool! Morrigan: We need a team that shows we all have special skills. Those skills are... Marlon: Were all supernartal? Morrigan: Correct! Now, anyone have ideas? Wendalyn and Lilly: We do! Wendalyn: Its fantastic! Lilly: Its magical! Wendalyn and Lilly: We could be Team Super! Marlon: I like it Morrigan: I geuss its okay. Alright, we are Team Super Violet: What should our team name be? Darra: I don't like deciding things, whenever I do, one dragon thanks me and the other one trys to kill me! Aidan: I don't think there are any dragons here Darra: Thats what I thought when a person turned into a dragon and almost killed me! Conna: I've got it! We can be... Team Workforce! Category:Stricking Secrets Episodes